


On Board the Pacifica

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Regency, Blood, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Holy Anachronisms Batman!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sailor AU, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soft boys being soft, but they'll figure it out eventually, ish? I'm usually too impatient for slow burns, they're kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Eugene Sledge is the disgraced third son of a baronet, on his first voyage aboard the Pacifica. Merriell Shelton sees an easy mark. Neither gets what they were expecting.ORThe Regency Sailor AU no one asked for!*This is solely based on the actors' portrayal in the TV show.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/gifts).



Merriell stumbled on board just before they cast off without him. “Where were you, Shelton?” Burgin shouted, entirely too loud. Once his head stopped ringing, Merriell smiled at him. 

“Someone had to relieve the young bucks of their guineas,” he said, rattling the coins in his pocket.

Burgin grinned. “This is why no one on board will play with you,” he said. “Although Haldane brought some poor baronet’s son on board, so you should be able to rumble him.”

Merriell’s eyes snapped up, scanning the deck, and he saw a flash of red hair. Burgin nudged his arm. “He looks like a lost lamb. Try not to take all his coin.”

Merriell smiled a wicked, sharp smile. “I can’t make any promises.”

“Alright, alright, get her seaworthy,” Burgin said, smiling to himself.

Merriell kept an eye out for the new sailor, and it was obvious that he was useless. He rolled his eyes when Burgin had to repeat his orders for the fourth time. His head must be full of sawdust. Or manure.

He did his best to avoid the newcomer, but onboard ship, there weren’t many places to hide. Soon he knew that his name was Eugene Sledge, the third son of a baronet who’d been packed up and sent to sea in disgrace. 

The rumored reasons for his disgrace varied -- Smith whispered that he’d lost his fortune playing cards, Oswalt insisted he’d gotten a girl pregnant and broken off the engagement, and Leyden swore he had dueled an Earl’s son -- and won.

Merriell didn’t believe any of it. The baronet’s son was too soft, too genteel to jilt a fiancee or murder a man. But when he saw Sledge sitting at the table to play cards, he smiled and hoped the rumor that he’d lost his fortune at cards was true after all.

They played a few rounds of vingt-et-un, and then Merriell stretched. “How about a round of Piquet?”

Oswalt, Leyden, and Conley gave each other a look and shook their heads no, but Sledge looked over at him, eyes soft. “I’ll play.” 

Merriell smiled lazily. “Alright. I’ll deal.”

He won the first game, and then the second. He was dealing cards for a third game, counting in French, when Sledge smiled. “Never heard of an English sailor speaking French. Where’d you learn it?”

Merriell’s hands slowed. “My father.” 

“Ah,” Sledge said. “I assume he disapproves of your chosen profession?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Merriell said shortly. “He’s dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Sledge said, and Merriell glared up at him.

“Don’t be. He was a son of a bitch.” Sledge’s eyes widened, and Merriell laid out the last card. “Just play.”

Sledge’s questions rattled him, and he couldn’t focus on the cards. The game went on and on, and Merriell was losing. Sledge declared on the final round, and Merriell sighed. “Here, count it out,” he said lazily, tossing his coins onto the table.

Sledge looked searchingly at Merriell as he counted out the cards. “Alright, Shelton?”

Merriell gave a tight smile. “Perfectly.”

Sledge glanced at the pinched faces of the other sailors. “Did I do something wrong?”

Merriell’s temper flared. “Stop apologizing. You won.” He stood up and stretched. “Need to pay a visit to the necessary.”

Sledge stood up and put his hand on Merriell’s shoulder. “Shelton --”

Merriell glared. “Don’t touch me.” Sledge dropped his hand, and Merriell stepped closer. “Some idiot baronet’s son shows up lording it over the rest of us.”

Sledge frowned, a red flush creeping up his neck. “Shelton, don’t be an ass,” Oswalt hissed, but Sledge shook his head. 

“No, it’s alright. If Shelton can’t keep his temper after losing one round of cards, it’s not my affair.”

He moved to storm past Merriell, and he was much too close, and it made Merriell’s head spin. He leaned against the table. “Have to be better than a lowly sailor, don’t you, Sledge?”

Sledge turned back, his face red. “You think that’s why I’m here? I was supposed to join the church - you didn’t wonder why I ended up on some godforsaken merchant ship?”

Merriel shrugged. “Fucked the bishop’s daughter?” he said churlishly.

Sledge’s eyes narrowed. “No. Fighting.”

Merriell’s eyebrows shot up. “Well why didn’t you say so?” He hauled back and punched Sledge.

His head popped back, exposing the long line of his throat. Oswalt and Leyden started shouting, reaching out to drag Merriell back. But Sledge just turned, reaching up to his mouth. His fingers came back bloody, and he grinned at Merriell. “That the best you can do?”

“Shelton, don’t, the Captain won’t like it,” Leyden warned, but Merriell was well past caring.

“Let’s see how good the clergyman is,” he said.

Sledge gave an elaborate, mocking bow. “After you.”

They walked out on deck, and the salt air filled Merriell’s lungs. He threw his coat at Conley, turning and looking out at the waves.

“What, no pistols?” Sledge asked, an amused edge to his voice.

“No,” Merriell said, pulling his shirt over his head.

He watched Sledge shrug out of his coat, reach up to untie his cravat, and his shirt fell open, and the buzzing in Merriell’s ears was worse than ever. Sledge slipped his shirt over his head, handed it to Oswalt along with his jacket.

Merriell watched him. It was all wrong somehow. Sledge’s shoulders were too loose, he stood too casually. Merriell had a sinking feeling that maybe this wouldn’t be as simple as knocking a rich boy on his ass. 

Sledge grinned and dropped into a fighting stance. “You ready, Shelton?”

Merriell winked. “Are you?”

Sledge was taller, so he had the longer reach, but Merriell was faster. He skipped in and out of range, getting in punches here and there. 

Sledge was patient, dodging out of Merriell’s way, and then jumping forward with a punch so hard it almost lifted Merriell off his feet.

But that left his side exposed. Merriell ducked, his ears still ringing, and landed a punch to Sledge’s ribs. He stumbled back, and Merriell jumped forward.

Right into Sledge’s fist.

He slipped, and reached out to catch himself. Sledge charged forward, and at the last second Merriell kicked out, knocking Sledge’s feet out from under him. Sledge hit the deck, hard, and Merriell lurched forward. He pinned Sledge to the deck, reached out to land a final blow --

Burgin stormed onto the deck. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Merriell looked up, as best as he could with one eye almost swollen shut. Sledge took the chance to buck Merriell off of him.

Burgin stood, his face red (Merriell couldn’t tell if it was from anger or drink). “This might not be the Navy, but the way you two are acting you might as well join the French!”

Merriell looked at his feet, and a drop of blood dripped from his nose onto the deck. Burgin glowered. “The rest of you, go to your bunks. As for you two,” he said, pointing a finger at Sledge and Merriell. “You’re going to swab the whole deck. And if it’s not spotless by morning, there’ll be hell to pay.”

Burgin looked over at Oswalt, Conley, and Leyden, who were staring at him. “Didn’t you hear what I said? Get below!”

They scuttled off, and Burgin followed, muttering under his breath. 

Sledge looked over at Merriell and started to say something, but Merriell just rolled his eyes and stalked off to find the mops.

They swabbed the deck in silence, but Merriell kept shooting glances at Sledge’s back. 

Sledge looked up when Merriell walked past to dump his bucket of water overboard. “Shelton --” 

“What?”

Sledge bit his lip. “How’s your eye?”

“It’s been better. But it’s been worse too.” Merriell swallowed. “How’s your nose?”

Sledge smiled ruefully. “Been better. And worse.”

Merriell chuckled. “You can take a punch better than I expected for a nobleman’s son, I’ll give you that.”

“Thanks,” Sledge said dryly, and Merriell laughed.

“I still think you fucked somebody’s daughter,” he said. “No one gets exiled at sea for a few fights.”

Sledge winked. “Who said it was just a few?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene adjusts to life on board the Pacifica.

Eugene fought with the rope, feeling even more monumentally useless than normal.

He couldn’t remember exactly when he’d realized he was the superfluous youngest son, but he remembered his cheeks burning when he heard his parents whispering in the drawing room.

“We need to decide _soon_ , Mary,” his father had insisted. “Soon he’ll be too old for the Navy to take him.”

“We’re not sending him to the Navy, Edward!” his mother said sharply. “You know what the doctor said about his heart.”

She looked up and saw him standing in the hallway and smiled. It didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Hello, darling, why are you inside? You should be outside with your brothers.”

He had nodded, but instead of finding Edward and James, he’d climbed the apple tree. He leaned against the trunk, letting his feet dangle over the branch. He felt the breeze on his face and wished he wasn’t the youngest, the one too weak to join the Navy. 

It was a little ironic, he supposed.

He stared down at the twist of rope in his hands that would _not_ hold, no matter what he did. He bit his lip. This is why the Navy didn’t take on university students.

“Haldane will have your guts for garters if he sees that,” a voice came from behind him, and Eugene’s shoulders tensed. He looked up and saw Shelton grinning down at him, a smug look in those sea-green eyes.

He sighed. “He’ll want me to tie a knot with my guts first, I expect.”

Shelton’s smile grew wider. “Probably.” He dropped down to the deck, sitting cross-legged, and took the rope. “Let me show you.”

Eugene’s eyebrows shot up. He leaned forward, trying to ignore the voice wondering why _Shelton_ was helping _him_ so he could see what Shelton’s hands were doing.

“See? It’s easy,” Shelton said and Eugene snorted. Shelton smirked up at him. “Here, watch again.”

His hands moved slowly and Eugene tried to commit it to memory. But as soon as Shelton passed the rope back he got it in a tangled mess again.

“No, not like that,” Shelton laughed. “The rope goes through the loop _here_.” He took Eugene’s hand and Eugene tried not to shiver at the brush of calloused fingers against his skin. “Landsman’s hands,” Shelton teased, shaking his head.

Eugene sent up a quick prayer of thanks that his cheeks were sunburned, so Shelton couldn’t see him blush.

Shelton guided his hands through the motions, and then watched until Eugene could tie the knot without faltering. “See, not so hard,” he said, nudging Eugene’s shoulder. “Now you just have to learn the others.”

“There are _more_?” Eugene protested and Shelton grinned.

“I thought people who went to university were supposed to be smart,” he teased. Eugene rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder, but he couldn’t help the happy glow spreading through his chest.

Maybe he wasn’t a completely useless sailor after all.

They’d been at sea for three weeks when the first storm came. The sky went from a brilliant blue to a watery gray and then an ugly sepia as the clouds came rolling in.

Eugene was staring up at the clouds, the wind snatching at his coat and hair when Burgin shouted his name.

“Sledge! Shelton! Secure the guns!”

He glanced over at Shelton and they both scrambled to the starboard railing. He held the cannon in place as best he could while the ship shuddered.

Shelton lashed the cannon in place, squinting against the wind.

Eugene tugged on the rope. “It’s good.”

Shelton smirked. “Course it is, I tied it.” Eugene rolled his eyes and stepped over to the second cannon. 

Rain started pelting down, and he yelled, “Before we get soaked to the skin, Shelton?”

Shelton grumbled, but he took the rope and wrapped it around the barrel of the cannon.

There was shouting from above and Eugene looked up. The sail was unfurling from the main yard, snapping in the wind. “Shelton, look out!” he shouted, but before Shelton could move the sail hit the deck, knocking him back. The ship shuddered as a wave smashed against the port forecastle and Shelton fell overboard with a cry.

“Man overboard!” Eugene bellowed, shucking off his coat.

Conley ran over. “Who was it?”

“Shelton,” he said, pulling off his boots.

“And _you’re_ going after him?”

Sledge wrapped a rope around his waist, praying the knot held. “Preferably before he drowns, Conley.”

He threw one leg over the railing. “Pull us up when I call.” He looked out and saw a flash of white - Shelton’s shirt.

“You can swim?” Conley asked and Eugene rolled his eyes and jumped.

He’d been expecting the water to be cold, but it didn’t make the lung-crushing impact more pleasant. He surfaced, tossing the hair out of his eyes. “Shelton!” he shouted, blinking raindrops out of his eyes, looking around desperately.

He heard a faint shout and started swimming in that direction. 

 _If he can shout, he can breathe_ , he reminded himself, but he couldn’t shake the fear that he wouldn’t find him in time. That the rope would be too short or the knot would slip.

After what felt like years, he finally caught sight of Shelton. He reached out and gripped Shelton’s arm. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was dipping under the water.

“Godamnit,” Eugene cursed, pulling Shelton close so he could loop an arm around his ribs, his chest against Shelton’s back.

He set off for the ship in a one-armed backstroke, ignoring the stitch in his side.

Suddenly Shelton gasped, flailing out and Sledge gritted his teeth, pushing harder. After an age he reached the side of the ship. Shelton was still dazed, and there was no way they could both go up at once.

“Conley!” He reached for the knot at his waist, but the knot refused to come loose. “Conley, throw me a rope!”

Silence. His teeth started to chatter and Shelton’s lips were turning blue.”Godamnit, Conley, if you get us both drowned I’ll haunt you till your dying breath!” he bellowed.

He saw a pale face looking down at him, and then a rope hit the water with a smack.

Eugene breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped the rope once around Shelton’s waist and once around his thighs. “Bring him up!” he called.

He watched them pull Shelton up and then felt a tug on the rope around his waist. He gritted his teeth and gripped the rope as he slowly rose out of the water.

He managed to bash his knee and shoulder against the side of the ship before he finally threw an arm over the railing. Oswalt and Burgin rushed forward, gripping his shoulders and hauling him up.

Eugene collapsed to the deck, gasping for air, but Burgin shook his head. “You can’t stay here, Sledge,” he said, cutting the rope. “We need to get you to the galley.”

Eugene shook his head. “Shelton. Where’s -”

“He’s already there. Come on,” Burgin insisted, dragging Eugene to his feet and half carrying him to the galley.

Shelton looked up from his place beside the stove, wrapped in a ridiculously large blanket. “Sledge!”

Eugene nodded and started to sink down in front of the fire, but the cook shook his head. “Clothes off, Sledge, unless you want to catch pneumonia.”

 “Come on, Sawyer, he’s freezing,” Shelton protested, but Sawyer just crossed his arms across his chest.

Eugene stripped as fast as his shaking fingers would allow. Then mercifully Sawyer held out a warm blanket and Eugene wrapped himself up in and sat beside Shelton. “How’re you?”

“Alright, thanks to you,” Shelton said, biting his lip. He looked askance at Eugene, and it made Eugene blush somehow.

Sawyer shoved a cup of warm wine in his hand and Eugene gratefully took a sip, sighing as the warmth spread to his toes.

"Hurry and warm up," Sawyer said gruffly. "When the storm gets worse I'll have to put out the fire."

Eugene nodded just as the captain walked in. His back straightened, but Haldane waved his hand for them to stay seated.

“I was talking to Burgin, and I think this is the earliest I’ve ever had a man go overboard,” he said, eyeing Shelton.

Shelton looked down at his knees and Eugene said, “It wasn’t his fault, sir, the sail fell and made him lose his balance…”

Haldane smiled. “Well then it was a damn good thing you were there to fish him out.” He clapped them both on the shoulder. “Let’s not make a habit of it, shall we?”

Eugene shook his head and Shelton laughed. “Not if I can help it, sir.”

Haldane smiled. “Get some rest. This looks like it’ll be quite the storm.”

As soon as the door closed, shutting the cold air out, Shelton groaned. “I’ll never hear the end of this. Having to get rescued by a kid who can’t tell the difference between port and starboard.”

Eugene laughed. “Well, Conley was no help, so it was me or nothing.” He smirked and reached out, pulling the blanket that had slipped off of Shelton’s bare shoulder. “You’re lucky I can swim.”

Shelton winked. “Lucky I taught you how to tie a knot.” Eugene rolled his eyes, hiding his grin by taking a sip of wine while Shelton laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm having so much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merriell drags Eugene to half the bars in Europe and Eugene runs into some old friends.

Meriell walked down the gangplank, smiling to himself. The port was chaotic after being at sea -- sailors shouting at each other in more languages than he could count, throwing barrels of supplies to and fro, running past each other. 

Sledge wobbled on his sea legs and Merriell clapped him on the shoulder. “Never thought you’d miss being at sea, did you?”

“Never,” Sledge agreed, looking around at the people rushing to embark or drop anchor. “Didn’t you promise to buy me a drink?”

“Greedy,” Merriell teased, watching the way the setting sun lit up Sledge’s eyes, turning them the color of molten honey.

“You’re damn right,” Sledge said, smirking, pulling Merriell out of his reverie. “You’ll be buying it with _my_ money anyway.”

Merriell shrugged. “It’s not my fault I’m better at cards than you.”

Sledge laughed. “It’s alright, I’ll win it back tonight.”

“We’ll see,” Merriell said, digging an elbow into his ribs. 

They really were fairly evenly matched -- Merriell was slightly better, but Sledge could pick up on all his tells now, so most days coins passed back and forth between them.

But Merriell had been victorious the night before, and in a fit of generosity had offered to buy him a drink once they made port. 

Merriell took a deep breath as he walked into the bar. “I missed this,” he whispered. 

Sledge looked around at all the boisterous sailors shouting, gambling, spilling their drinks and smirked. “But you do this every night.”

Merriell elbowed him again, but Sledge’s laugh was infectious, and he found himself laughing too. They stepped up to the bar and flagged down the bartender. “Ready to win some money?”

Sledge rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to help you swindle anyone, Shelton.”

Merriell gave him a mock-outraged look. “I’m not _swindling_ anyone. It’s not my fault they’re not good at cards.”

Sledge raised an eyebrow as Merriell passed the money to the bartender. 

“Besides, you wouldn’t even have to _lie_ ,” Merriell said. “You can just say I’m better than you and they’ll see that sweet baby face of yours and think there’s no way they can lose.”

Sledge took a sip of his ale. “Fine, but I get half of the winnings.”

Merriell winked at him. “Of course, darling.”

“Alright, alright,” Sledge said, pushing Merriell toward a table. He shook his head, muttering “baby face” under his breath. 

At the end of the night Merriell laughed as he counted out the winnings. “I think you’re my good luck charm, Sledge, I’ve never fleeced anyone for this much before.”

“Does this mean I’m stuck gambling with you in _every_ port city we dock at?” Sledge grumbled. Merriell just beamed up at him as he handed Sledge’s half of the winnings over, watching Sledge’s eyes go wide as he counted it all. “I suppose I can suffer through it.”

“How noble of you,” Merriell said with a wink. 

And sure enough, Merriell and Sledge visited half the bars in Valencia, Cadiz, and Genoa before they turned back for England. 

A few nights before they were set to arrive, Merriell found Sledge sitting on the deck, smoking a pipe and looking out towards London.

Merriell bumped his shoulder against Sledge’s as he sat down. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

Sledge shrugged. “It reminds me of home.” He took a breath and Merriell watched the embers in the pipe bowl glow red. 

“Are you excited to be back?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer..

Sledge sighed. “I never liked London much. We always came for the season, and spending every evening trying to make polite conversation with titled prats and matchmaking mothers is unbearably dull.”

“So that’s why you ran off to sea,” Merriell teased. “I knew that story about impersonating a priest was a lie.”

Sledge laughed. “That one was true, actually.”

“What?” Merriell asked, flabbergasted. “Pious, won’t-lie-to-anyone Sledge kidnapped a _priest_?”

“It was Sidney’s idea,” Sledge said, smiling fondly. “He always got me into the worst scrapes.”

“Well I still don’t think kidnapping a priest would get you banished,” Merriell said. “If you’d kidnapped a _count_ , maybe…” and Sledge laughed.

“Nice try, Shelton.”

“So you’re never going to tell me why?” Merriell asked and Sledge poked him in the ribs. 

“I will when you guess right.” He stood up and stretched. “I think I’m heading to bed.”

“Alright,” Merriell said, tilting his head to look up at him. “Come with me tomorrow. I can show you some of the fun parts of London.”

“I never said I didn’t have any fun in London,” Sledge teased. “There’s a gambling hell I used to go to, you’d love it.”

Merriell grinned. “Stop number one, then.” 

***

They walked through the door and Merriell’s jaw dropped. “I never want to leave,” he whispered, looking at the waiters carrying trays of drinks, card dealers shuffling cards faster than you could blink, and a lady wearing a very low neckline sitting on a handsome soldier’s lap, whispering in his ear. 

Sledge laughed. “Get ready to kiss all your pocket money goodbye, then.”

Merriell rolled his eyes. We’ll see about that.”

They had played a few rounds and Merriell’s pockets were distinctly heavier when he heard someone shriek, “Eugene!” Sledge’s face fell, but he quickly pasted on a smile. Merriell looked over his shoulder and saw three ridiculous peacocks stumbling into the bar.

One blonde coxcomb wove his way over and clapped Sledge on the shoulder. “Eugene! I didn’t know you were in London!”

“We just landed,” he said, nodding at the others.

“Introduce us to your friend,” the coxcomb said.

“This is Merriell Shelton, he’s on the Pacifica with me,” Sledge said. “Shelton, this is Tom, Matthew and William. I knew them from Oxford.”

Merriell raised his glass and nodded, and the blonde coxcomb - Tom? - gave him a cool smile before turning back to Sledge. “Don’t be silly, Eugene, we’ve known you for ages before Oxford.”

The dark haired dandy in a green coat nudged Tom and nodded at the cards. “What do you say we play some cards, Eugene? For old time’s sake?”

Eugene glanced at Merriell and smiled softly. “Why not?”

“We’ll try not to take _all_ your money, you need it now more than ever,” Tom said, and Merriell grinned.

“Are we going to play or not?”

A few rounds later Tom’s smug sneer was gone. He glared at Merriell as he calmly collected his winnings. “Eugene,” he said suddenly. “Did you hear that Sidney got married?”

Eugene’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t, that’s wonderful…”

“It’s a shame you couldn’t be there,” Tom said relentlessly. “But you know, Mary might not have liked that….”

Eugene took a sip of his ale, almost calmly, except for the way his knuckles went white on the handle of his glass.

Merriell nodded at the card dealer, trying to distract Tom. “Another round? Try to win some of your money back?” But Tom ignored him.

“I wonder how Sidney would feel now that he’s been replaced -” Tom said, making a significant look at Merriell.

And then Sledge’s fist connected with Tom’s jaw.

His head smacked against the wall as the others stared a Eugene. Merriell picked up his mug and drained it. 

Tom grinned. “That hit home, didn’t it? I wonder if Shelton knows what _really_ happened…”

Sledge hauled him up by his cravat and punched him again. 

William reached out to pull Sledge off of him, but Merriell caught his arm. “I wouldn’t,” he said, and then he punched William in the eye.

Matthew’s hand wrapped around his throat then, and Merriell threw an elbow back, hearing a satisfying groan. He looked up in time to see Tom block Sledge’s fist and punch him so hard he almost fell out of the booth.

And then the bartender strode over, hauling Sledge and Merriell up by the collar. “That’s it. Out.” 

He tossed them out the door and Merriell brushed himself off. He looked up and saw Sledge striding away down the street. 

“Sledge! Wait!” he called, running after him.

Sledge didn’t say anything when Merriell finally caught up with him, just kept walking with his hands in his pockets. Merriell reached into his own pocket and fished out a cigarette case. “It’s not a pipe, but…”

“Where did you get _that_?” Sledge asked, staring at the gilded box, delicate in Merriell’s rough hands. 

“I nicked it off Tom,” he said and Sledge laughed.

“In that case…” He took the cigarette Merriell offered him and stepped closer so Merriell could light it for him. For some reason Merriell’s hands shook so much he almost dropped the match. 

He looked at the black eye starting to bloom on Sledge’s face. “You alright?”

Sledge shrugged. “Not my first fist fight in a gambling hell, unfortunately.”

Merriell raised an eyebrow. “The first time I’ve seen you throw the first punch.”

Sledge sighed. “Tom was being an ass, and I got fed up with it.”

“Hmmm,” Merriell said, disbelieving, and Sledge frowned. “I’m an ass all the time,” Merriell said. “And you waited until _I_ punched _you_ , if I recall.”

Sledge shot Merriell a knowing look. “If I punched you every time you were an ass I’d never have time for anything else.”

Merriell laughed and Sledge grinned back. They walked in companionable silence for a bit. 

Then Sledge sighed. “I shouldn’t have risen to the bait, but…” he tilted his head back and let out a puff of smoke. 

“But….” Merriell said, eyebrow raised. 

Sledge cleared his throat. “Annoyingly you had the closest guess for how I ended up on the Pacifica, and I didn’t want Tom goddamn Whitney to be the one to tell you.”

Merriell grinned. “So it was the bishop’s daughter after all!” he said, clapping Sledge on the shoulder, but Sledge shook his head.

“A gentleman’s son,” he said hoarsely, suddenly very interested in the shops lining the road. 

Merriell nearly tripped over his own feet. He looked over at Sledge, who was eyeing him nervously and Merriell realized he’d never answered. 

“So your parents didn’t like that you fell into bed with some boy with no title, so they sent you to _sea_ ?” he asked, incredulous. Sledge looked up at him, eyebrows raised, a smile tugging on his lips. “Have they _heard_ what happens at sea?”

Sledge laughed so hard he hiccuped. “God’s teeth… I drank too much for this…”

Merriell threw an arm around his shoulders. “Not to scandalize your mother,” he whispered, "but none of us have any titles at all.”

Sledge laughed even harder, clutching his stomach. “Stop, Shelton, I’m going to vomit, I mean it…”

Merriell grinned, but he let Sledge go. “It’s like one of those novels my sister reads,” he said. “What ship’s your sweetheart on? Are you waiting on a letter?”

“He’s not on a ship. Well, not like us.” Merriell raised an eyebrow and Sledge added. “He just got married, so he’s on his way to his honeymoon, I’d expect.”

Merriell frowned. “Wait, he’s _married_? He didn’t get disinherited?”

Sledge shook his head. “Sidney’s the only son, he was really going to make something of himself, so I just…. Said we were drunk and it was all my idea.”

He took a drag on his cigarette while Merriell spluttered. “So you just sank your own chances so he could go off and marry some girl?”

Sledge shrugged. “He and Mary were always going to get married. Besides,” he took another drag on his cigarette. “No one would give me a living as a clergyman after that kind of scandal.”

“Aren’t your parents rich? Couldn’t they just… pay to keep it quiet?”

Sledge smiled ruefully. “We’re not _that_ rich. And my scandal could ruin Edward and James’ prospects as well.” He sighed. “My father started in trade, so he wrote a letter to an old friend asking if he’d take me on, and here I am.”

“I still think it’s horseshit,” Merriell hissed, and Sledge laughed. 

“I think most of the gossips were disappointed, honestly. They’d have preferred if I’d gotten shot in a duel. But since neither of us were blushing maidens, they didn’t quite know what to do with me.”

Merriell snorted. “Well, just wait. You’ll make your fortune at sea and then come back richer than God and have your revenge.”

Sledge smirked. “Another one of your sister’s novels?”

“Maybe,” Merriell grinned. He looked up at a pub up the street. “One more drink?”

Sledge hesitated, but Merriell said, “Come on, Sledge, my head’s starting to hurt.”

“It’ll hurt worse if you keep drinking,” Sledge laughed, but he let Merriell drag him across the street and into the bar.

“Just one,” Merriell promised.

***

Three beers later, Sledge leaned close and whispered, ‘Thank you, Shelton.”

Merriell blinked at him. “For what?”

“For…” Sledge wave his hand vaguely, as if words failed him. “Being decent.”

“‘Course,” Merriell said. “You’re my friend, Sledge.”

Sledge smiled and leaned into Merriell, until he sat up with a start, blushing. Merriell found himself wishing he hadn’t

“Do you want to go to bed?” he asked, and then nearly choked on his own tongue, but Sledge just nodded.

Their arms brushed on their way back to the inn, and Merriell drunkenly wondered what Tom meant about Sidney being replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry both Eugene and Merriell are dumb and terrible at flirting! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Eugene and Sledge's misadventures in London.

Eugene dragged himself up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed the second Shelton opened the door.

Shelton poked him in the ribs. "Move over, Sledge, come on."

Eugene groaned and shifted slightly. "Why did I agree to share a room with you?"

Shelton pulled off his boots and draped his cost over the back of the chair. "Because there were only two left and Burgin snores." He poked Eugene again. "Come on, Sledge."

Eugene sat up and moved to the right side of the bed, pulling his boots off and flinging them across the room. "Still don't see why  _ you  _ couldn't share with Burgin," he grumbled as he threw his coat over Shelton's.

"Because you like me too much to say no," Shelton said, drunkenly smug. Eugene had to look away.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, but Shelton just laughed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He pulled off his shirt and slid under the blanket. "Go to sleep, Sledge."

Eugene pulled his shirt over his head and blew out the candle before crawling into bed next to Shelton.

He tried to focus on Shelton's steady breathing, but between Shelton flailing in his sleep and dreams about sea green eyes and dark curls, Eugene didn't sleep very well.

Entirely too soon, the sun was peeking through the window and the church bells tolled out the half hour.  Eugene hauled himself up with a groan and Shelton laughed. "Morning."

"Morning," Eugene said, scrubbing at his face. 

Shelton took Eugene's chin in his hand. "You look like hell," he said cheerfully. 

Eugene rolled his eyes. "It might be because I got in a fight and then  _ someone  _ got me drunk and then kicked me all night."

Shelton bit his lip. "Sorry about that. Here," he said, passing over a bottle of whiskey. 

"Still not sure how this is supposed to help my head," Eugene mumbled as he took a sip.

"Hair of the dog, everyone knows that," Shelton said. "Plus I still remember your friend Tom's stupid face."

Eugene's stomach twisted, and it had nothing to do with the whiskey. "I was hoping to forget about that too," he said, unable to meet Shelton's eye. He took another sip of whiskey, just for something to do.

"Fuck him," Shelton said with feeling and Eugene almost spit out his whiskey. "Maybe a poor choice of words."

Eugene coughed against the burn in his throat. " _ Maybe _ ."

Shelton sat next to him, bumping his arm as he reached for the whiskey. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sledge," he said, smirking. "Weren't you supposed to be a preacher?"

Eugene snorted. "Never thought I'd get a morality lecture from you."

Shelton smiled slyly. "There's a first time for everything, darlin.'"

Eugene rolled his eyes and took the whiskey back, but he couldn't hide his smile.

Church bells started tolling the hour and Shelton counted. "Shit, I'm supposed to meet Burgin!" he said, bolting up and grabbing his boots. 

"Meeting Burgin? For what?" 

Shelton winked. "You'll have to wait and see." He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "What'll you do?"

"I was thinking about dropping in on my parents," Eugene said. 

Shelton froze. "Are you sure?" he asked, a skeptical  look on his face.

"Yes," Eugene said, trying to seem more confident than he felt, but he couldn't fool Shelton.

"Meet me here at 3," he said. "I'll take you to meet my maman." 

Eugene nodded and Shelton clapped him on the shoulder and ran out the door. Eugene left significantly later, trying to convince himself that it would be alright. 

He walked down to his parents' London house, but he couldn't bring himself to go up to the door. He paced up and down the street, looking up at the windows. Maybe it was the gathering storm clouds or the chill in the air, but the building filled him with a sense of foreboding. 

He caught a glimpse of his black eye in a window and finally gave it up as a bad job. He headed back to the inn, his hands in his pockets. 

Shelton was waiting for him outside, smoking one of Tom's cigarettes. He flicked the ash off. "How did it go?"

"They were out," Eugene said, and Shelton shot him a knowing look. 

"That's a shame. Come on, I promised I wouldn't be late."

Shelton lead him to a small house in Cheapside, and Eugene smiled to himself when he thought of the look on his mother's face if she saw him here. 

A short woman with brown eyes and Shelton's dark curls opened the door. "Merriell!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Hello Maman," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Come in, come in, Eliza's so excited to see you -" she said, before she noticed Eugene standing behind him.

"Maman, this is Eugene Sledge. He's on the Pacifica with me."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eleanor." Sledge smiled back at her and she saw the black eye. She turned and swatted at Shelton's arm. "Merriell Shelton, did you drag this boy into your nonsense?"

"No, Maman, I swear!" he protested.

"He really didn't, ma'am," Eugene said. "We ran into one of my old friends last night."

"Hmmm," she hummed, pursing her lips. "Well I'm sure he's dragged you into trouble before."

Eugene smirked at Shelton. "Once or twice."

She sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, boy."

"Sorry, Maman," he said, kissing her cheek again, and she smiled, mollified. 

"Well come in, you know the cold is murder on my hands," she said, waving them in. "Liza, your brother is here!"

A girl came rocketing down the stairs, throwing herself into Merriell's arms. "Mer, I didn't hear you come in!" she squealed. She looked over his shoulder and noticed Eugene. Her hands flew up to fix her curls and smooth her skirt. "Mer, you didn't tell me you had a friend!"

Shelton rubbed at his chest absent mindedly. "This is Sledge. And it doesn't matter because he's a sailor, and you know what I said, Liza…"

"I know, I know, no sailors…" she said, pouting a little. 

"He's right," Eugene said conspiratorially. "We're a rotten bunch. No manners at all."

Liza looked unconvinced, but then Shelton reached into his pocket and pulled out a bolt of blue ribbon. "Merriell!" she squealed again, running her fingers over it. "It's beautiful!"

"Show me, Liza," their mother called from the kitchen, and Liza ran in. Shelton nudged Eugene's arm and lead him into the kitchen. 

Eleanor smiled up at them. "It's lovely, Merriell."

"Good," he said, holding out a packet of dress patterns and Eleanor's eyes lit up. "How did you get these? I thought you weren't docking in France because of the war?"

"We didn't, but I managed to find some in Spain," he said, smiling as Liza came and looked over her mother's shoulder. 

"Maman, your dresses will be so much prettier than Miss Wallace's," Liza said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Eleanor said, but the glint in her eye said otherwise.

"It's not your fault you’re better than Miss Wallace," Eugene said with a sidelong look at Shelton.

"That's what I've been telling her for years," Shelton said, smirking at Eugene.

Eleanor poured the tea, and Merriell told them a mostly accurate account of the voyage, with a few comments from Eugene. When Merriell told them about the storm they gasped. 

"You saved Merriell?" Liza said, staring up at him. 

"It was nothing," he says, blushing.

Eleanor scoffed. "Saving my boy isn't  _ nothing _ ." She patted his hand. "You can come visit any time you're in London, dear."

"Maybe Anna will be visiting the next time you're home," Liza said archly.

"No sailors!" Shelton insisted, scooping her up and swinging her around the room as she giggled.

Shelton insisted on leaving some money with his mother, and she insisted on sending them off with muffins and apple cakes and even a jar of jam. 

For her part, Liza gave them her copies of  _ Persuasion _ and  _ Frankenstein _ , since she'd already read them. 

Shelton insisted that Eugene read _ Persuasion _ first "because it's got a sailor in it and you need all the help you can get." 

Eugene scoffed, but he tucked the book into his pocket all the same. 

"Sorry Liza was… Liza," Shelton said. "I think she reads too many novels sometimes."

Sledge laughed. "She's much less silly than most of the girls I've met, I promise."

"Poor Sledge," Shelton said. "Fighting off silly girls at every turn."

Eugene snorted. "Hardly. They were always more interested in Edward, since  _ he's  _ the one who stands to inherit."

Shelton hummed. "Well, I've told her and Anna a thousand times, the only sailor I'd let marry my sister is Burgin, but he's got a sweetheart, so they'll just have to wait for someone boring."

"Like a vicar," Eugene said, and Shelton grinned up at him.

"Exactly."

Eugene turned to go back to the inn, but Shelton caught his arm. "We're going to meet Burgin and the others."

"So am I going to finally find out what you've been so secretive about?" 

Shelton winked. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are reaching all new levels of DUMB. Poor Eugene isn't even READY for Merriell's big secret!
> 
> I had been hoping for one of Liza's novels to be The Count of Monte Christo, but it wasn't published until the 1840's, so it was too late. Strangely Persuasion and Frankenstein were both published in 1818, which is WILD to me! I don't know how I made it through high school and 4 years as an English lit major without realizing that Jane Austen and Mary Shelley were contemporaries. The more you know!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledge finds out what Merriell was being so secretive about and then it's off to Lisbon!

Merriell walked into the bar with Sledge trailing behind him. He caught sight of Burgin, Oswalt, and Sawyer and grabbed Sledge's arm. "Come on, they're waiting!"

"For what?" Sledge asked. "What is _Haldane_ doing here?"

Sure enough, Haldane was walking over with a pint of beer. "You'll see," Merriell said. "Hold on." He went to the bar and ordered two beers, coming back and shoving one into Sledge's hand.

Haldane clapped a hand on Merriell's shoulder. "Now that we're all here…" Sawyer and Conley snickered. "Burgin and Shelton have both sailed 5,000 miles, despite Shelton's best attempts…" 

"Go to hell, Haldane," Merriell said cheerfully while the others wolf whistled and Burgie elbowed Sledge in the ribs. Merriell rolled his eyes, but he grinned back at Sledge.

Haldane raised his glass. "To Shelton and Burgin!"

"Hear hear," Burgie said, and the others laughed and drained their glasses.

"Come on, let's see your new hardware!" Sawyer catcalled.

Burgie caught Shelton's eye and shrugged, but Merriell laughed. "Please, Burgin, we both know you've been dying to show them off!"

Burgie rolled his eyes, but he unbuttoned his shirt all the same and Merriell followed suit.

"What is happening?" Sledge asked, totally bewildered, and then his jaw dropped. "What is _that_?"

Merriell glanced down at the bar piercing his right nipple. "It's tradition. Once you sail 5,000 miles, you get a piercing." He nudged Sledge's arm and nodded at Burgie "He got his second, so he matches Haldane now."

Sledge was still staring, but he wrenched his eyes back to Merriell's face, his cheeks slightly pink under his tan. Merriell felt drunk off of it. That beer must have gone right to his head.

Sledge bit his lip. "Didn't it _hurt_?"

Merriell shrugged. "A bit."

Burgie wasn't having it. "Don't let him fool you, he cursed a blue streak," he whispered conspiratorially, passing Sledge another beer.

"How would you know, you practically ran out the door the second you were done to show Florence," Merriell teased. "And you couldn't get me another beer?"

Burgie winked. "I've only got two hands, and Sledge looked a bit faint."

"Oh fuck off," Sledge said, grinning. "Just because _I_ don't shove needles through my nipples for fun…"

Merriell laughed and stole Sledge's glass. "So you're not going to get one when you reach 5,000 miles?"

"I'll just let you get another one for me," he said, smirking at Merriell's indignant squawk as he stole his glass back. 

"But I'll be on my second by then," and Eugene almost spat out his drink for the second time that day.

Merriell laughed and slapped him on the back. "Alright, Sledge?"

"Mhmmm," Sledge said, his eyes watering.

Burgie raised an eyebrow. "I think that's enough of that," he said, taking Sledge's drink away only for Merriell to steal it back.

Sledge rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to button your shirt?"

"Maybe later," Merriell said, tousling Sledge's hair until he swatted his hand away.

***

All too soon the ship was sea worthy again and they were sailing toward Lisbon.

Somehow Merriell finished Frankenstein before Sledge was done with Persuasion. He kept pestering him to hurry up so they could trade, but Sledge would just blush and make excuses.

"I thought people who went to _university_ could read," he teased, and Sledge laughed.

"Don't be silly, nobody _reads_ at Oxford. It's an excuse to drink and gamble with your parents being none the wiser."

Merriell snickered. "I would fit right in then, wouldn't I? Too bad your Oxford friends didn't like me much."

"They don't like anyone worth talking to," Sledge scoffed, and Merriell caught himself smiling.

***

One day he was so bored waiting for Sledge to finish the watch, he rifled through Sledge's locker for the book. What Sledge didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or make him punch Merriell for looking through his effects.

He flipped it open and noticed that Sledge had written notes in the margins. "What the…" he muttered, turning the book to try to read Sledge's slanted writing when a slip of paper fell out.

He snatched it up to put it back so Sledge wouldn't catch him out, when he noticed that same slanted writing.

 

_I know you would laugh if you knew I was writing to you, but you'll never read this, and at any rate it can't be helped. I must tell you somehow, but I can't find the words, so I'm forced to write._

_I thought I was in love before, half a dozen times, but those were just boyhood whims. I love you ardently, maddeningly. I think I would follow you anywhere, if you would only ask. You know I can never say no to you._

_Forgive me, I'm afraid my ramblings can't compare to Captain Wentworth's._

_You may never know, but I will always remain_

_Ever your servant,_

_Eugene_

 

Merriell dropped it as if the paper had burned him. How could Sledge still be writing letters to Sidney? After he'd thrown him to the wolves and gone and gotten himself married within a fortnight?

He heard footsteps coming down the ladder, so he shoved the letter back into the book and then into Sledge's locker. 

He had just thrown himself onto his bunk when Sledge walked in. "Ready for vingt-et-un?"

"I thought I'd die of old age before you were done," Merriell said, hauling himself up. 

Sledge rolled his eyes. "I was helping Sawyer since Conley's stitches opened up, he was getting blood everywhere."

"If you're not careful, Sawyer's going to retire and then you'll be the ship's doctor," Merriell said, clapping Sledge on the shoulder. He threw one last guilty glance at Sledge's locker and then ran up the ladder.

He was having a winning streak at vingt-et-un but he couldn't seem to enjoy it. Oswalt and Peck went up to the deck for a smoke while Merriell scooped up his winnings. Sledge leaned over and whispered, "Alright, Shelton?"

Merriell flinched and grabbed the deck of cards. "Course, why?"

"Well, you just won and you nearly bit Oswalt's head off. And I only see you that annoyed when you lose," Sledge said, smirking and bumping their knees together under the table. 

Merriell swallowed. "Just ready to reach Lisbon, I suppose," he muttered, trying to ignore how close they were, the way Sledge's lips curved when he made an ass of himself. 

Oswalt and Peck were dawdling, so when Sledge suggested piquet Merriell dealt out the cards. It was harder to focus, somehow, and Sledge won. 

"Of course Oswalt and Peck disappeared just in time for me to break your winning streak," he teased, pocketing his winnings.

Merriell rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't have mattered. You're the only one who can beat me, anyway."

Sledge grinned and leaned in, putting his elbows on the table. "Can I get that in writing?"

Merriell wanted to close the distance and kiss that smirk off Sledge's face. But that letter…

He looked down at the cards in his hand. "No, and if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

For a heart stopping second Merriell wondered if Sledge had somehow guessed what he was thinking, but Sledge just laughed. "It doesn't make it any less true," he whispered teasingly, and Merriell wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this. 

Thankfully Sledge yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. End the night on a good note." He clapped Merriell's shoulder on his way out. "Just a few more days, and we'll be in Lisbon."

Merriell stretched and stood up. "Finally." He nudged Sledge's arm. "I hope you're ready to stop at every bar."

Sledge laughed. "Why do you think I'm going to bed early? I'm trying to prepare myself for whatever you've got up your sleeve."

Merriell winked. "Just wait."

***

The night air was sultry as he finally lead Sledge into Lisbon. "Anywhere you'd like to go?"

Sledge shrugged. "You know Lisbon better than I do."

Merriell grinned and Eugene groaned. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?

Merriell draped his arm over Sledge's shoulders. "Buck up, Sledge, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Sledge shot a sidelong look and smirk at him. "Would you like a list?"

Merriell laughed and leaned closer. "I guess that means I need to make it up to you."

"I'm doomed," Sledge said with a smirk. "Every time you say that I wake up feeling like death."

Merriell grinned, sharp and sly, and pointed at the sign for A Sereia. "Let's get started."

Sledge drifted off to find a table while Merriell went to get drinks. He handed one to Sledge, who took one sip and coughed. "What is _that_?"

Merriell sniffed at his own glass. "Something with cherry, I think? Everyone else had one, so I just ordered the same thing."

Sledge smiled, shaking his head. “You _are_ trying to get me drunk.”

"Eugene?"

Sledge spun around so fast he almost fell out of his chair. "Sid?"

Merriell looked over and saw someone with blonde curls and green eyes rushing over. He grinned at Sledge. "It really is you!"

Sledge jumped up and threw his arms around Sidney's shoulders. Merriell took a long sip of his drink even though it made his stomach churn. It was just the liquor.

Sledge leaned back to look at Sidney. "What are you doing here? How's Mary?"

"She's doing well, just a bit tired," Sidney said, scratching the back of his neck. "We stopped for a bit before setting out for home. But who is this?" he asked, smiling at Merriell.

"Oh I'm so stupid, Sidney, this is Merriell Shelton. He sails on the Pacifica with me."

"Wonderful to meet you. Any friend of Eugene's, you know." He held a hand out to Merriell, who reluctantly shook it. 

He shot a glance at Sledge. "He seems nicer than your other friends."

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, who was it?"

Sledge sighed. "We met Tom and the others in London."

Sidney grimaced. "I don't envy you, the best part about being on the continent is having the channel between me and Tom Whitney at all times."

Sledge laughed and sat down, waving at Sidney to follow suit. "That has been one of the nice things about sailing." His knee brushed against Merriell's accidentally and he flinched.

“So tell me all about it,” Sidney said. “Seeing the sailors climbing the rigging always makes me feel a bit queasy, honestly. I don’t like heights,” he explained when Merriell raised an eyebrow.

“You always seemed to climb our apple trees just fine,” Sledge said slyly and Sidney elbowed him in the ribs.

“If you tell Merriell all about my bad behavior as a boy he’ll have a very poor opinion of me,” Sidney said with a grin.

Merriell smirked. “You forget I already met Tom.”

“He must have been ghastly. Was he particularly drunk when you met him?” Sidney asked. “Usually it takes at least a brief acquaintance to discover what a blackguard he is.”

Sledge grimaced. “Shelton beat him at cards, so he was in a foul mood.”

“What did he say?” Sidney asked. Sledge gave him a look and Sidney frowned. “Right.”

He reached out and traced the inside of Sledge’s wrist and Sledge flushed a little. Merriell drained his glass and mercy of mercies, when he looked up he caught sight of Conley and Oswalt wobbling their way to the bar.

He caught Sledge’s eye. “I’m going to go see Conley and Oswalt, get a new drink.”

“Oh,” Sledge said, a hurt look flashing across his face. “I’m sorry, we were reminiscing.”

“No, it’s alright,” Merriell said with a forced smile. 

He stood up and Sidney gave him an understanding look that made his cheeks burn.

“Shelton…”

Merriell clapped Sledge on the shoulder. “It’s fine, Sledge. I wouldn’t want to take money from someone you actually like, anyway.”

And before Sledge could say anything else he slipped into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this one! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Fun fact: Regency era sailors really did get piercings (and tattoos) to commemorate crossing a certain longitude/ latitude or sailing a certain number of miles! The Encyclopedia of Body Adornment by Margo DeMello was a little hazy about the specifics, so I added a little bit of detail. The book is archived online, so you can read it for free if you like! I can't speak for the rest of the book because I was too impatient to read the whole thing. (Ctrl F ftw!)
> 
> A Sereia = The Mermaid in Portuguese. (Sorry to all Portuguese speakers - someday I will pick a language that I at least partially speak to include.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If two's company, three's a crowd...

Eugene stared at Merriell’s back as he walked away, completely bewildered. Sidney leaned into him. “Was it something I said?”

Eugene shook his head. “That’s just Shelton…”

Sidney raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “He didn’t seem to like me much,” he said archly and to his horror Eugene felt his cheeks start burning. 

“It’s not like that, Sidney.”

“Really?” Sidney asked. “Because you always said you liked green eyes…”

“I’m  _ entirely  _ too sober for this conversation,” Eugene groaned.

“Let’s change that, then,” Sidney said, heading toward the bar with a wink and a grin.

Eugene buried his face in his hands. When Sidney came back, he nodded and took a huge gulp of beer and Sidney laughed. 

“You can hold your liquor better than you could at Oxford, I see,” he said. “Gotten practice with Shelton?”

Eugene ignored him. “Enjoying your honeymoon? Is marital bliss everything you’d hoped?”

It was Sidney’s turn to blush. “Yes, alright, it’s been lovely…” Eugene turned to him, smirking, glad that the tables were turned. 

Sidney bit his lip and reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “We were hoping to visit Switzerland, but we worried Mary might be too delicate to travel soon…”

“Delicate?” Eugene asked and then his eyes went wide. “Wait, is she --”

Sidney smiled, soft and bright. “I’m going to be a father, Eugene. God help us all.”

“Congratulations,” Eugene said, and he meant it. “We need something more celebratory.”

He dashed off to the bar and came back with glasses of port, sticky sweet. He handed one to Sidney and grinned. “Here’s hoping the baby takes after Mary.”

Sidney laughed. “I’ve been praying every day. But don’t tell my Mother, she’s been waiting for me to get a taste of my own medicine for twenty years.”

Eugene laughed and toasted Sidney before taking a sip. 

Sidney followed suit and leaned in, a determined look on his face. “How long until you leave?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Eugene said hesitantly. “Why?”

“I was hoping you could drop in on me and Mary,” Sidney said. “I know she’d love to see you.”

Eugene swallowed. “Would she really?”

“Of course,” Sidney said, surprised. “She’s always been fond of you, Eugene.”

“But that was… before…” Eugene said, watching the port swirl in his glass.

“Oh,” Sidney breathed, like it had been punched out of him. “Eugene -- it’s not -- she doesn’t blame you --”

Eugene laughed. “Then she’s the only one.”

“Eugene…”

He shrugged. Sidney put a hand on his forearm and he finally forced himself to meet his eyes.

“Eugene, we talked, before I proposed,” he said, impossibly soft. “I told her that I would understand if she declined. But she said I was a blockhead if I thought she cared about that --”

“Of  _ course  _ she said that, Sidney,” Eugene said. “She  _ loves  _ you.” Sidney started to protest, but Eugene shook his head. “No one who’s in love with you can tell you no.”

Sidney stared at him and Eugene smiled weakly. “Why do you think I could only say no to you half the time?”

Sidney laughed then, loud and infectious, and Eugene joined in, relief washing over him. “Is that so?” Sidney finally managed, and Eugene tapped the back of his hand.

“We were all half in love with you, Sid,” he whispered, and Sidney blushed.

“Wait,” he said, looking up suddenly with a horrified glint in his eye. “You don’t mean… Tom?”

“Especially Tom,” Eugene said, grinning wickedly and Sidney groaned. Eugene burst out laughing and Sidney sighed dramatically, clutching his heart.

"You can't scare me like that," he scolded, but his voice was full of laughter. 

"It's good for you to get a taste of your own medicine," Eugene teased. 

"You sound like my mother," Sidney grumbled. "You're going to give me a nervous fit."

"Shall I get the smelling salts, Mrs. Bennet?"

Sidney rolled his eyes. "That's it. You're calling on us tomorrow morning, and I won't hear another word about it!"

Eugene smiled. "Alright." He stretched. "It'll be nice to have a decent cup of tea."

Sidney laughed. "No tea on board the Pacifica?"

"There is, but making it isn't one of Sawyer's strengths, sadly."

"I'll tell Mary," Sidney said, his eyes warm. "You can have all the tea you want."

Eugene smiled and clasped Sidney's hand before he stood up and looked for the others, but they were nowhere to be seen.

He ducked out into the street and set off for the loudest bar, with no luck. He went to bar after bar, and the unease in his chest bloomed, threatening to swallow him whole. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had said or done the wrong thing somehow. 

He finally found a despondent Conley and Oswalt licking their wounds over pints of beer. 

"Shelton," Conley snorted when Eugene asked where he was. "He left ages ago, when we didn't have any more money to lose. And good riddance."

Eugene's temper flared. "Very gentlemanly, Conley."

He turned to go and Oswalt protested, "Don't fret, Eugene, he'll turn up."

"Like a bad penny," Conley said sourly.

Eugene sighed. "If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Oswalt nodded and Eugene left before he lost his temper entirely. 

Eventually he gave up and went back to the inn. He tried to sleep, but couldn't seem to drift off. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until the door finally creaked open. 

He lay still, listening to Shelton walk in and set the candle on the rickety wardrobe. He'd expected Shelton to be unsteady on his feet from drink, but he seemed oddly sober for how late it was. 

Shelton sat down on the edge of the bed to take his boots off and Eugene whispered, "Shelton?"

"Jesus, Sledge!" Shelton hissed. "I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry," Eugene said. "Is everything alright?"

"Besides you scaring me half to death?" Shelton said lightly, but he avoided Eugene's eyes. 

"Shelton -" he said, sitting up, longing to reach out. To touch him.

Shelton smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's nothing, Sledge. Go back to sleep."

Shelton shrugged out of his coat and threw it over the bedpost before climbing into bed next to Eugene. He laid on his side, facing the window, so Eugene sighed and turned over. He waited for Shelton's telltale snore, but it was still quiet when he finally dozed off.

He woke up to blinding sunlight streaming through the window and an empty bed. He rubbed at his eyes, wondering where Shelton had gone, but there was no sign of him. So there was nothing for it but to go visit Sidney and Mary.

He knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. A dark haired girl opened the door. "Mr. Sledge?"

He smiled nervously. "Yes."

"Mr. Phillips had to go on an errand, but Mrs. Phillips asked me to show you into the parlor."

He nodded. "Thank you." She smiled and showed him into a pretty room with a charming view of the ocean.

He sat in an armchair by the window, smiling when he saw the stack of books that Sidney had started and abandoned sitting on the window sill. 

The door clicked open behind him, and he jumped to his feet as Mary walked in, while the dark haired girl hovered behind her. 

"Jenny, it's alright, I can carry a tea tray," she said over her shoulder, before smiling at Eugene. "Eugene, it's so lovely to see you!"

He smiled and took the tray from her and she laughed. "You're just like Sidney and Jenny, I see. Between the two of them I haven't been able to lift a finger for weeks!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow as she walked in and took the tray from Eugene. "I'm just following Mr. Phillips' orders, ma'am," she said with an arch smile. 

Mary laughed again. "I know, I'm just not used to feeling so useless."

Jenny laid out the tea things and Mary said, “Thank you, Jenny.” She smiled and ducked out. 

Mary turned back to Eugene and smiled as she started pouring out the tea. “I’m sorry Sidney was called away, but he should be back soon.” She stirred in the sugar carefully and handed him the cup and saucer. “He said you’ve been deprived.”

Eugene smiled. “Yes, it can’t even be called tea when Sawyer makes it.”

Mary laughed and he took a sip. It scalded his tongue, but it tasted like home. “It’s delicious.”

“Good,” she said, pleased. It was quiet for a moment while they sipped their tea. 

“It really is so lovely to see you, Eugene,” she said, smiling brightly. “We both missed you at the wedding, Sidney especially.” Her face fell slightly. “Although I understand if you wouldn’t have wanted to come.”

“Of course I wanted to come, Mary,” he said softly. “I’d understand if you wouldn’t have wanted me to come.”

Mary frowned. “Why would you think that?”

Eugene felt his cheeks burn. “I saw Tom in London, and he said you might have been glad I was gone…”

Mary looked outraged. “Of all the horrid things to say!” She reached out and took his hand. “We both count you as one of our dearest friends, Eugene.”

“Thank you,” he murmured. "I was afraid -"

"I would be jealous?" Mary asked sagely and Eugene nodded. "Maybe I would have been, if I hadn't already known."

"You knew?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "But you're both a bit rubbish about keeping secrets, I'm afraid."

He laughed breathlessly, and she squeezed his hand harder. "Honestly, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to me. But I always thought Sidney was so wonderful that everyone must be at least a little in love with him."

Eugene stared at her, at a loss for words. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "You're too good, Mary," he whispered, his voice thick.

She blushed. "Don't be silly…"

"No, it's true. None of us deserve you." 

Mary gave a little hiccuping laugh. "I'm sorry, I just thought you must hate me. For taking him away."

"No, Mary. I could never hate you." He took her hand in both of his. "I was half in love with him, I couldn't help it, but you must know he always loved you.” 

Mary blinked up at him. “Oh, Eugene.” He reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. “Oh, thank you,” she said, dabbing at her eyes.

"You should've seen him, when he told me he was going to propose," Eugene whispered. "I'd never seen him so happy."

"Oh stop, or I'll really start crying and then we  _ will _ be in a mess," she said with a watery laugh. 

He chuckled and squeezed her other hand, and she smiled up at him. "So it's settled," she said. "We're still the best of friends, and it's perfectly lovely. I'm so glad, Eugene."

"It is lovely," Eugene agreed. "I still can't believe you're so good to me."

She smiled at him archly. “Maybe this will teach you not to listen to Tom. When has he ever known what a woman wanted?”

Eugene laughed just as Sidney walked in. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, leaning down and kissing Mary’s cheek.

“It’s alright, darling, we’ve been having a cozy chat,” Mary said, with a conspiratorial wink at Eugene. 

“Yes, I heard,” Sidney said. “Hopefully not joking at my expense?”

Mary smiled sweetly. “No, of course, darling. I was waiting for you to come back to start teasing you.” 

“Maybe I should’ve stayed away,” Sidney said, laughing. “Next she’ll be telling you what an uncouth ne’er-do-well she married.”

“Well that’s not exactly a surprise, Sidney,” Eugene said with a sidelong glance at Mary. She laughed at Sidney’s faux outraged face.

“Outrageous, treated this way by my own friends,” he said, and Mary squeezed his hand.

“Don’t worry, darling, we've said several very nice things about you, but we don't dare repeat them or they'll go straight to your head."

"I suppose that's fair," he said good-naturedly. "Now enough about me, have you asked him yet?"

"No, I forgot!" Mary turned to Eugene. "We wanted to invite you to stay with us the next time you're in London."

Eugene was already gaping at her when she added, as if it was an afterthought, "And if your friend Shelton wanted to stay as well he'd be most welcome."

"Sidney!" Eugene protested, blushing scarlet.

"What?" he asked. "You really didn't think I believed you last night when you said it wasn't like that, did you?"

Eugene groaned. "It  _ really  _ isn't, though. And he's hardly said two words to me since then, so…"

Sidney frowned. "Was it something I said? I'm frightfully sorry…"

"It might not be what you said, but who you are," Mary said cryptically. Eugene and Sidney stared at her, confused, and she laughed. "Does Shelton know about you and Sidney?"

"Yes, I told him after we met Tom…"

Mary pursed her lips at the mention of Tom's name, but continued, "Well, if he knows you and Sidney cared about each other, perhaps he's… jealous?"

A knowing look dawned on Sidney's face. "Of course! That must be it, what would we do without you, darling?"

"Lord only knows," she said with a fond smile.

"But -" Eugene stared at them, flabbergasted. "It can't be, he isn't - he doesn't -"

 "If he doesn't, I'll have a word or two for him!" Sidney said gallantly, and Mary shushed him. 

"Maybe you're right," she said charitably. "But he doesn't sound like a disinterested party to  _ me _ ." Eugene stared down at his boots, and she took his hand again. "Do you like him?"

He nodded. "I like him very much, I'm afraid."

She smiled encouragingly. "Well then, tell him," she said.

"I was really rather hoping it wouldn't come to that," Eugene admitted, and Sidney and Mary laughed. 

"Eugene, he defended your honor with Tom, I really don't think -" Sidney said, when Mary gasped.

"He did?"

"Yes," Eugene said. "I… may have punched Tom, and he jumped in with me."

"Well that settles it," Mary said. "Eugene, if you don't tell him, I shall never speak to you again." 

"Oh no," Sidney said, "it's just like the time she swore she wouldn't speak to us for a month when we were seven."

She raised an eyebrow. "You cheated at a footrace, Sidney! And I kept my word!"

She turned back to Eugene, and smiled gently. "Of course I won't  _ really  _ shun you, but I do think he likes you more than he might be letting on."

"She's right, and  _ she  _ didn't see the way he looked at you when he thought you weren't looking," Sidney said, putting a hand on Eugene's shoulder. 

Eugene sighed. "I forgot how bossy the two of you are."

Mary smiled. "That's all my fault, I'm afraid. Poor Sidney would let anyone walk all over him if it wasn't for me."

"That is  _ not true _ , Mary!" Sidney protested, and Eugene smirked.

"It's a shame you told him, Mary, it made things so easy for the rest of us…"

The rest of the visit passed with teasing and old jokes, but Mary held onto his hand a split second too long when he shook her hand goodbye.

"It really will be alright, Eugene," she said softly. He nodded and smiled, and made his goodbyes, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many Jane Austen references can I put it one chapter?? (All of them, obviously!)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men avoiding talking about their feelings at all costs - more at 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I bumped up the rating for this chapter, so check the tags if you're curious why. It completely slipped my mind when I originally posted the chapter, so sorry if it caught anyone by surprise! 🙈

Merriell went back to the inn around lunch time, pockets weighed down with presents for Liza and Anna. The room was empty when he came in, so he tried to shrug off the prickle of unease in his chest as he tucked the lace and ribbons into his sea bag.

He came bounding down the stairs and made a detour when he saw Burgin sitting at one of the tables. “Have you seen Sledge?”

The corners of Burgin’s mouth turned up. “Hello to you too.” Merriell rolled his eyes and Burgin grinned up at him. “I haven’t seen him. I would’ve figured he’d be with you.”

Merriell shrugged. “I went out this morning. Didn’t want to wake him up.”

Burgin’s eyebrows shot up. “Never knew  _ you  _ to be considerate.”

Merriell shoved his arm and Burgin laughed. “Come on, have lunch with me. He’ll turn up.”

Merriell huffed a sigh and collapsed into the chair next to him.

“I haven’t seen you and Sledge apart for ages,” Burgin said, without a hint of teasing. “Have you argued?”

Merriell shook his head. “No, everything’s fine.”

Burgin raised an eyebrow just as the waitress came by with a tureen of soup. “Another bowl for you?” she asked. Merriell nodded and she whisked back to the kitchen with a smile.

Merriell turned back to Burgin, who was looking at him expectantly. “What?” he demanded.

Burgin just shook his head, smiling softly. “I’ve sailed with you long enough to know when there’s a bee in your bonnet, Shelton.”

Merriell pulled a face at him and Burgin bumped his elbow against Merriell’s. 

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

“Does ‘nothing’ have red hair?” Burgin asked. Merriell made to stand up, but Burgin put a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Shelton, I’ll stop being an ass.”

“Don’t think you can,” Merriell grumbled, but he dropped back into the seat. 

Burgin chuckled just as the waitress came back with a bowl for Merriell, so he took a ladle of soup and burned his mouth in the process. 

Just then the door opened and Burgin raised an eyebrow. “Looks like ‘nothing’ just walked in.”

Merriell looked up and saw Eugene, blinking in the sudden darkness. Merriell swatted at Burgin, who just laughed. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Shelton.”

Merriell was fuming, but before he could think of something really devastating to say, Burgin waved. “Sledge, over here!”

Sledge turned and smiled and Merriell’s heart dropped. That boy was going to be the death of him. He gave vent to his feelings by kicking Burgin’s shin under the table, but Burgin just smirked at him.

Sledge walked over. “You’re both up early. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you awake before noon on land before, Burgin.”

Burgin laughed. “Well, Lisbon’s the only place to get Pasteis de Nata, isn’t it?”

“Pasteis de what?” Merriell asked.

“Little custard tarts. You’ve probably never been awake early enough to get one before they sell out, Shelton.”

Merriell rolled his eyes and Sledge laughed. “Isn’t a custard tart just a custard tart? I’ve had them in England loads of times…”

But Burgin shook his head, with a dreamy smile on his face. “These are different, I don’t know how, they’re just  _ delicious _ .”

“I’ll have to try one,” Sledge said. “He glanced up at Merriell. “What about you? After last night I’d have thought you’d be sleeping.”

Merriell shrugged. “I went to look for a gift for Liza.” Sledge hummed in acknowledgement and Merriell found himself asking, “So where were you?”

“I went to visit Sidney and Mary. Sidney practically blackmailed me into going last night.”

An understanding look flashed across Burgin’s face. “Is that your friend from Oxford?” he asked innocently. The tips of Sledge’s ears turned pink and Merriell had to fight the urge to kick Burgin under the table again.

Sledge cleared his throat. “Yes. He got married just after I left, so they’ve been on their honeymoon. But they’re leaving for England because she’s...”

Burgin nodded, but Merriell just stared at Sledge blankly. “She’s what?”

“You know… she’s expecting,” Sledge whispered, as if a society lady were lying in wait to scold him for his breach of etiquette.

Merriell’s eyebrows shot up. “Already?”

Sledge laughed. “It’s been 6 months, Shelton.”

“Still…” Merriell said and Burgin laughed at him.

“That does  _ tend  _ to happen, Shelton,” and Merriell saw his opportunity.

“So when are you and Florence going to have a baby and make me a godfather?” he drawled, and Burgin gulped his beer so fast he hiccuped.

“You do know the godfather has to be… responsible, don’t you?” Sledge asked, laughing.

Merriell waved his hand dismissively. “You just have to give them too many sweets.”

“And that’s exactly why I wouldn’t ask you,” Burgin teased. “I’d need someone like Haldane… or maybe Sledge.”

Merriell gasped indignantly and Sledge laughed, putting his hand on Merriell’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’d never pick me over Haldane.”

“He better not,” Merriell grumbled, trying not to think about Sledge’s hand on his arm, how close he leaned in when he told them about Mrs. Phillips’ prayers for a holy terror of a grandson.

After the stew was long gone, Burgin got up to go over ship repairs with Haldane. Merriell went outside to smoke and Sledge followed him. He held out a cigarette and Sledge took it with a small smile. He leaned in and Merriell held out a match to light the cigarette, staring at the way Sledge’s eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. 

Sledge leaned back and took a drag on his cigarette. Merriell lit his own cigarette with slightly shaky fingers. Sledge bit his lip, fiddling with the cigarette. “Is… everything alright, Shelton?”

_ Why was everyone asking him that? _ He shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Sledge frowned a little. “It’s just, you disappeared last night and I couldn’t find you anywhere. And you’ve hardly said a word to me since.” His cheeks were pink for some reason. “I thought you were angry with me.”

Merriell gaped at him stupidly. “You looked for me?”

Sledge’s eyes softened a little. “Of course, Shelton.” He took a drag of his cigarette. “I figured you might need to be carried home if you got too drunk.”

Merriell rolled his eyes, but he could help the warmth spreading through his chest as Sledge smirked at him.

They smoked in silence for a moment until Sledge nudged his arm. “You never answered my question.”

_ Damn it _ .

“I’m not angry with you, Sledge,” Merriell said, trying not to think about how  _ not  _ angry he was.

“But you were avoiding me,” Sledge said, a statement, not a question.

Merriell huffed out a sigh. “It’s not what you think.”

Sledge raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, and Merriell racked his brain for a way to explain without telling the truth. 

~~_ I was jealous. _ ~~

~~_ I want you. _ ~~

~~_ I love you.  _ ~~

“I read the letter,” he blurted out. 

Sledge frowned. “What letter?”

Merriell realized his mistake just as a wave of emotions passed over Sledge’s face - dismay, fear, anger. 

_ Fuck. _

“You went through my effects?” he snapped.

_ FUCK. _

“No?” Sledge glared at him and Merriell’s fraying nerves finally snapped. “Well,  _ you  _ scribbled all over my sister’s book.”

“You wouldn’t know that unless you  _ snooped  _ through my  _ things _ ,” Sledge spat.

**_FUCK._ **

“I wasn’t  _ snooping _ ,” Merriell said, and Sledge looked like he’d really like to punch him now. “You were taking  _ forever  _ to finish the book and I was  _ bored _ .”

“Do you make a habit of reading other people’s letters?” Sledge asked coldly. His fingers shook slightly as he raised the cigarette to his lips.

“I didn’t mean to read it, it just... fell out,” Merriell said feebly and Sledge snorted.

“I still don’t understand why  _ you’re  _ avoiding  _ me _ after rifling through  _ my  _ locker.”

“It’s just, the letter…” Merriell mumbled,trying to think as he tapped the ash off the tip of his cigarette. Finally, finally  he dared to look Sledge in the eye. “I think… you deserve better,” he said helplessly. 

All of the fight went out of Sledge. He bit his lip. “Is that so?” he whispered, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

Merriell stared at him, bewildered. “Of course, Sledge.” Sledge nodded, looking miserable, and Merriell’s chest ached. He threw an arm over Sledge’s shoulders, but dropped his arm when Sledge flinched.

“You deserve better than some pretty boy who runs off and marries someone else at the first sign of trouble.”

Sledge frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

“The letter… the letter to Sidney?”

Sledge stared at him so long that Merriell had to look away, afraid he’d somehow ruined everything. Finally Sledge murmured. “Shelton, I… haven’t written any letters to Sidney.”

Merriell felt a wave of relief, quickly followed by a new spark of jealousy. “Who, then?”

“You can’t be this stupid, Shelton,” Sledge said, his cheeks burning red, and Merriell’s temper frayed again.

“I’m not stupid!” 

“Well you’re doing a remarkable impression of it,” Sledge snapped. He ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s you, alright? I wrote it to you.”

Merriell stared, trying to piece the words together in a way that made sense. “What?” His voice was shrill and too loud even to his own ears.

Sledge laughed desperately. “You were never supposed to know, I didn’t want to make a mess of this too.” He took a deep breath and put his hand on Merriell’s shoulder, sending sparks zipping down his spine.

“It doesn’t have to change anything, Shelton,” Sledge pleaded. “We can pretend this never happened…”

Merriell blinked at him. “Why would we do that?”

Sledge’s shoulders fell and his eyes shone too bright. Merriell reached out and slowly, slowly ran his thumb along Sledge’s jaw, feeling the stubble there. Sledge went totally still, holding his breath. Merriell’s thumb brushed against his bottom lip. 

“If it’s all the same to you,” Merriell whispered, “I’d rather not go back to pretending I’m not dying of jealousy over your pretty boy Oxford friend.”

Sledge smiled, bright and unbelieving, and Merriell leaned in and brushed his lips against Sledge’s. 

Sledge took a deep, shuddering breath, and Merriell pulled back, afraid again, but Sledge reached out and knotted his hands in his jacket to drag him close again and -  _ oh _ .  

The kiss started soft and sweet, and Merriell felt himself getting lost in it. His hand cupped the back of Sledge’s neck, and Sledge’s tongue traced along his bottom lip, dragging out a moan. And then Sledge’s tongue slipped in and it was all teeth and tongue and ragged, panting breaths, until - 

“We probably should go back,” Sledge said breathlessly.

“We should?” Merriell whispered, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Yes,” Sledge said firmly, releasing his grip on Merriell’s lapel and smoothing his jacket. “Because I’m not done with you yet and I think it’s better we do that in private.”

_ Oh.  _

Sledge smiled, sharp and dangerous, and Merriell gulped. “You’re a menace, Sledge.”

Sledge laughed. “Finally catching on?” 

He grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the inn, only letting their hands drop when they were in sight of the door. Merriell squeezed his fingers reflexively, mourning the loss, but soon they were slipping through the door and up the stairs and into their room. 

Sledge closed and locked the door, reaching up to untie his cravat. Merriell’s mouth went dry. Sledge dropped the cravat and then his coat onto the chair. “It’s early yet,” he said, blissfully unaware that Merriell was  _ suffering _ . “So we should have a while before Burgin or anyone else comes looking for us…”

“Eugene,” Merriell said hoarsely, and Sledge’s gaze snapped to his. “If you don’t shut up about Burgin and kiss me right this second…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling,” Sledge said, stepping forward and running his fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck and  _ oh.  _ Merriell was  _ doomed _ .

Sledge kissed him, slow and leisurely, and Merriell felt like his skin was on fire. “Eugene,” he whispered, and Sledge smiled against his lips, but he reached up to untie Merriell’s necktie and Merriell’s froze, wondering if Sledge could feel his heartbeat.

Sledge smiled. “Have you ever done this before?”

“I’m not some blushing virgin, Sledge,” Merriell grumbled, rolling his eyes and hoping that Sledge didn’t notice that he was, indeed, blushing. 

Sledge chuckled. “No, I meant, have you ever… been with a man before?”

“Yes…” Merriell whispered, and Sledge’s eyebrows shot up. Merriell didn’t even have time to explain before Sledge was murmuring  _ oh,  _ sounding delighted, and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Soon Merriell’s jacket joined Sledge’s on the chair, and Sledge himself was kneeling in front of him, looking up through his eyelashes. Merriell found himself thinking  _ this boy is going to be the death of me _ for the umpteenth time.

Sledge’s fingers traced up and down Merriell’s inner thigh. “Is it alright…” 

“Jesus, yes, _please_ Eugene _,_ ” Merriell breathed out. 

Sledge smiled and reached for the buttons on Merriell’s pants. “I like it when you call me Eugene,” he murmured, and then his hand was on Merriel’s cock and Merriell’s knees almost gave out. 

Sledge’s hands reached out to steady him, and then he stood up, guiding Merriell to the bed.

Merriell’s knees caught the corner of the bed and he fell back. Sledge leaned down and kissed him languidly until Merriell was clutching at the sheets. “Eugene,” he groaned against Sledge’s lips. “You’re killing me…”

Sledge laughed, kissing him one last time before pushing Merriell’s thighs farther apart so he could kneel between them. Merriell tried to memorize his flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and then his lips wrapped around his cock and Merriell threw his head back and moaned. 

Sledge started slow and sweet - flicking his tongue over the slit, sucking on the head of his cock, and then he looked up with a wicked glint in his eye and swallowed 

Merriell let out a punched-out, desperate groan. “Jesus…” Eugene hummed around his cock and the vibrations alone nearly sent Merriell hurtling over the edge. He reached out and ran his fingers through Eugene’s hair, pushing it back. Eugene pulled back and blinked up at him, peppering soft and sweet kisses up and down the shaft before swallowing him down again and Merriell swore under his breath.

The tension in his gut twisted tighter and tighter until finally he swatted at Eugene’s shoulders. “Eugene, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” But Eugene shook his head and swirled his tongue along the shaft and Merriell came down his throat.

He was vaguely aware of Eugene collapsing onto the bed next to him and kissing his throat. “You’re entirely too good at that,” he mumbled and Eugene laughed, self-satisfied and tender at once.

“I ought to be, I did get expelled from Oxford for it,” he said lightly. Merriell frowned and turned toward him, but Eugene just hummed, kissing along his jaw. “Don’t be silly. I’m glad it happened.”

Merriell squinted up at him. “Really?”

Eugene kissed him again. “I am. I got to meet you. 

“And you don’t have to go to any more society parties?” Merriell teased and Eugene barked out a laugh. 

“ _ And  _ I don’t have to go to any more boring parties,” he agreed, smirking down at him. “And at least I got to be expelled for what I do best.”

Merriell furrowed his brow. “I don’t know if that’s what you do  _ best _ … but it is a hell of a lot better than your knot tying.”

Eugene gasped, flicking one of Merriell’s nipples in revenge, and Merriell yelped and pushed him onto his back. Eugene blinked up at him, suddenly winded, and Merriell slowly ran a finger down his chest. “What’s the matter, Eugene?” he said sweetly as his fingers started undoing the buttons on Eugene’s shirt.

Eugene swallowed. “N-nothing.” Merriell grinned down at him, letting his fingers lightly trace down Eugene’s chest. Eugene shuddered and Merriell smirked. Eugene flushed. “Goddamn it, Shelton, if you’re trying to get me to beg…”

“Well _that’s_ an interesting idea,” Merriell said as his fingers traced lower, making Eugene squirm. “Maybe next time.”

Eugene’s head tipped back as Merriell unbuttoned his pants and traced his cock. Merriell stroked him off twice with long, lazy strokes, but then stopped. “Merriell…” Eugene said desperately. Merriell raised his eyebrows, watching Eugene’s face as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking the palm. “Jesus  _ Christ _ ,” Eugene breathed, and then Merriell wrapped his hand around his cock again and started stroking in earnest.

Eugene clutched at Merriel’’s shoulder, moaning softly, and Merriell leaned down to kiss him everywhere, his lips, his throat, his chest. Eugene’s hips bucked up, desperate for more friction, and Merriell reached down with his other hand, tracing along the swell of Eugene’s ass, and he came with a shuddering cry. 

He fell back onto the bed, eyes glazed, and Merriell kissed his cheek before going to get a cloth. He cleaned Eugene gently, and as soon as he was done Eugene dragged him back into bed. “What time is it?” he mumbled.

Merriell looked out the window. “Evening.” He collapsed onto the bed next to Eugene. “The others will probably come looking for us soon.”

Eugene yawned. “Can we stay here for a bit?” Merriell nodded, leaning in to nuzzle into Eugene’s throat. “Stop, stop!” Eugene protested, laughing, and Merriell kissed him softly. 

Eugene yawned again and Merriell pulled him close. “I’ll wake you up when Burgie comes to get us,” he murmured, and Eugene nodded, his eyelids already drooping.

Merriell kissed his forehead, tracing up and down his back, watching the shadows flicker from the tree outside shifting in the wind…

He woke up with a start. The light was just starting to peek through the windows, and as he rubbed his eyes he heard the city clock strike six. 

He looked down at Eugene, laying soft and sleep-rumpled next to him and smiled. He slipped out of bed, doing his best not to jostle Eugene, and got himself looking at least somewhat presentable. A floorboard creaked as he stood on one foot to pull on his boot. 

Eugene stirred, looking up at him with a bleary “What’re you doing, Merriell?”

Merriell ran a hand down his arm. “I’ll be right back. Go back to sleep.”

Eugene’s brow furrowed, but he fell back onto the pillow with a sigh and Merriell smirked. Six months at sea had done little to make him an early riser. 

He kissed Eugene’s temple and tiptoed to the door, taking one last look at Eugene and his wild red hair before ducking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put at least one blink-and-you'll miss it Pride and Prejudice reference in here, because of course I did.
> 
> If you're wondering why Sledge was so flustered talking about Mary's pregnancy, apparently there was a MAJOR stigma about discussing pregnancy/ childbirth in the Regency era. (So Mr. Collins was being his typical clueless, tacky self by sending Mr. Bennet a letter about the "little olive branch" at the end of P&P.) I definitely did NOT pick up on that the first time I read P&P lol. Poor Charlotte, honestly!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!! <3 This one took a while to get through because of some migraines and a general lack of motivation, but hopefully the next chapter will go faster!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in Lisbon!

Eugene woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. He blinked, waiting for the ache of a hangover to settle between his eyes, but there was nothing. He felt rested, almost sated, almost as if he'd…

His eyes snapped open as he remembered. Merriell watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, the smug look on his face when he almost made Eugene beg for it. He felt a flush spread over his cheeks, and he dragged a hand down his face before reaching out for Merriell. But his fingers ran over cold sheets. 

He sat up, looking for a note, for any sign where Merriell went. Eugene's heart sank as he realized that Merriell's boots were missing, along with his coat. He leaned down to pull his shirt from the pile of clothes by the foot of the bed just as the door opened. 

His head whipped up, and he stared owlishly at Merriell. He half expected a shuttered look, or a flash of regret, but Merriell just smiled. "You're awake." He leaned in and kissed Eugene gently. 

Eugene blinked up at him and Merriell frowned slightly, running his thumb along Eugene's jaw. "What's wrong?"

Eugene bit his lip. "I thought - I thought you left. That you didn't…" he looked down at his hands but Merriell tilted his chin up.

"I told you I'd be back. Do you not remember?" 

Eugene racked his brain. "No. When did you say that?" 

Merriell laughed, brushing Eugene's hair away from his face. "I suppose I need to make sure you're actually awake next time." A sly smile spread across his face. "Or maybe I should just ask for anything I want because you'll say yes."

Eugene rolled his eyes, shoving at Merriell's shoulder to hide his smile. "You still haven't said why  _ you're  _ awake before noon."

Merriell smiled, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a package. Eugene peeled back the paper and saw custard tarts. "I figured I'd see what Burgie was fussing about," Merriell said softly. 

Eugene smiled up at him, lovestruck and Merriell raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to try one?" he teased, but his voice was soft. 

Eugene picked one up and took a bite, closing his eyes. 

"I'll be damned," Merriell mumbled. "Burgie was right." He glanced up at Eugene. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Eugene said, laughing as he leaned over to wipe sugar off his lip. Merriell's eyelids fluttered closed and Eugene leaned in and kissed him.

Merriell’s lips opened up to him and he sighed, wrapping an arm around Merriell’s neck, pulling him closer. Merriell’s hands dropped to his hips and he spread his legs wider to let Merriell slide closer…

“Wake up, lazy bones!” Burgin crowed outside, banging on the door so loudly they both flinched.

“Fuck off, Burgin,” Merriell growled and Eugene laughed, turning his chin for another kiss.

“I fucked off last night since it sounded like you needed your rest,” Burgin teased and Eugene’s heart stuttered.

“It... sounded like?” he whispered. 

Merriell’s eyes widened. “Have you been eavesdropping, Burgin?” he barked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Burgin said airily. “Hurry up or we’ll leave without you.”

Eugene stared at Merriell, slack-jawed, and dove for his trousers.

They made it downstairs in record time and Burgin winked at them when they slid into the booth across from him. “Finally took my advice, Shelton?”

Eugene turned with a raised eyebrow and Merriell spluttered. Burgie laughed and raised his glass. “I’m glad, you’ve been mooning over each other long enough.”

Eugene felt his cheeks burn but Merriell gave him a shy look. “Does everyone know?”

“Not yet,” Burgin said. “I thought I’d let you… talk things out.”

Merriell snorted. “Thanks, Burgin,” he said, but it came out less cutting than he probably intended. 

Conley and Oswalt came stumbling in, blinking in the light and Merriell smirked. “Feeling alright, boys?” he asked, purposefully loud, and they both groaned.

Eugene elbowed him. “There but for the grace of God…” he teased and Burgin raised an eyebrow.

“God had nothing to do with it,” he protested and Merriell laughed, throwing an arm over Eugene’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss his temple.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Oswalt said sharply.

Eugene’s shoulders went rigid, staring up at them.

Oswalt dragged a hand down his face. “You couldn’t wait a few more days?”

Eugene frowned and glanced at Merriell, who shrugged. “What the fuck are you on about, Oswalt?”

“The bet!” he said. “We all had a bet going on when you’d finally pull your heads out of your asses, and if you had just waited I would have won!”

“And you wanted me to apologize for being a dick!” Conley said. “Now Merriell’s making me lose even  _ more  _ money!”

“And I didn’t have to try,” Merriell said with a sly smile, laughing when Conley gave him the finger. Eugene bit his lip, trying not to burst out laughing at their woebegone faces.

“Here’s your money, Burgin,” Oswalt said glumly, while Burgin took the money with a grin.

Merriell reached out to swat at him while Eugene spluttered. “You  _ knew _ ?”

“I’m sure our heart-to-heart yesterday was just a coincidence?” Merriell said sardonically, but he was fighting a smile. 

Burgin smiled like butter wouldn't melt. “Two birds, one stone.”

Eugene whispered, “A man after your own heart, huh, Merriell?” and Merriell laughed, smiling up at him.

“Did you think they were going to get  _ more  _ sappy, Conley?” Oswalt teased. 

Conley shook his head solemnly. “I didn’t think it was possible, but apparently...”

“Alright, boys, give it a rest,” Burgin said magnanimously.

Oswalt rolled his eyes, but a beatific smile suddenly spread across Conley’s face. “What are you grinning about?” Merriell asked suspiciously.

“I just realized how much money Sawyer’s going to owe Burgin. He’s going to be  _ furious _ .” He jabbed a finger at Burgin. “Don’t you dare tell him when I’m not there.”

Burgin held his hands up in surrender. “I won’t, I won’t.”

They went to sit at their own table, grumbling to each other. Merriell smirked at Burgin. “I thought you and Florence stopped gambling?”

Burgin winked. “She didn’t say anything about a gentleman’s wager.”

Eugene raised an eyebrow. “Is that what they’re calling it now?” 

Burgin rolled his eyes, but Merriell laughed. “I think you owe us a cut of the winnings.”

“Not a chance,” Burgin said. “But I will buy you both a drink before we set sail.”

“Cheers, Burgie,” Eugene said, reaching over to tangle their fingers together. Merriell smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss at the corner of his jaw, ignoring the protests from Oswalt and Conley.

Just then Sawyer strode in and came screeching to a halt. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” he moaned and they all burst out laughing. Merriell cackled so hard he almost fell out of the booth. 

Eugene reached out to give him a hand up, and Merriell smirked up at him, using Eugene's momentum to fall into Eugene's arms. Conley and Oswalt groaned theatrically while Burgie cackled, but Eugene ignored them, smiling against Merriell's kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, coming in 20 minutes late with Starbucks! It's a little shorter than normal because I decided to split this section in half, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I've had whole conversations right after waking up and completely forgotten them, so that was the inspiration behind poor Eugene's panic. But they got it together in the end!
> 
> Also Burgie and Florence definitely both went on a gambling bender at a party and mutually decided that maybe they shouldn't play cards anymore.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merriell and Gene are back in London again!

Merriell whistled as he walked down the gangplank, his arm thrown over Eugene’s shoulders. The wet London air had a chill that would freeze your bones, and he huddled closer to Eugene. “The sooner we can find a tavern the better,” he grumbled.

“You always say that,” Eugene teased.

“Well I mean it,” Merriell protested. “The other times I couldn’t see my own breath.”

Eugene hummed in agreement, but before they could set out in search of beer and a warm fire, they were interrupted by a familiar mop of blonde curls.

“Sidney!” Eugene called, running up and throwing his arms around him. Merriell hung back, remembering the hurt, knowing look Sidney had given him before he fled in Lisbon. Eugene’s voice dragged him out of his unpleasant reverie. “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to collect you, of course,” Sidney said. He caught Merriell’s eye. “Mary sent me with very strict instructions to bring you both back with me, with no stops on the way.”

Eugene turned to Merriell with a sly grin. “She’s got your number, Merriell.”

Merriell huffed indignantly and Sidney laughed. “I’m sure that was mostly for my benefit. She’s heard far too many stories about me leading Eugene into scrapes.”

Merriell snorted. "I still don't believe that you impersonated a priest."

Sledge threw his head back and laughed. "That's not even the best one…"

"No! No, none of that!" Eugene scolded, grabbing Merriell's hand and dragging him toward the gate.

"You don't really think that'll work, do you?" Merriell teased, and Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I can hope," he said grimly, trying to ignore Merriell and Sidney's sidelong glances.

Eugene reached the street and paused. "So where are we going?" he asked, begrudgingly.

Sidney smiled. "I told James to wait for us here," he said. "Oh, there he is!" He waved, and like magic a carriage pulled by two bay horses appeared.

"No phaeton today, Sidney?" Eugene asked.

"And risk a broken neck? Not likely," he laughed. "Mary would absolutely have my head if I got myself killed right after the baby was born. So the phaeton didn't come with us to the city this season, sadly."

"Probably for the best," Merriell said as he climbed in. "I've never seen a phaeton that could fit three men comfortably."

"True, we will be much more comfortable this way," Sidney said. He shut the door and tapped on the roof, and with a flick of the reins, James set off.

***

They drove for what seemed like ages, through Cheap Side to the fashionable side of London, and Merriell scratched at his unshaven chin, feeling self conscious. 

But when a girl in a smart cap and apron opened the door with a "Goodness, Mr. Phillips, did you have to row the ship in yourself?" he felt better.

Sidney laughed. "I think that would've been faster, honestly. Sarah, can you have Harry take their bags upstairs?" 

She nodded and disappeared, and Sidney led then to the sitting room. "Unfortunately we only have the one room fit to be seen at the moment - Mary couldn't stand the sight of the wallpaper, and the other rooms haven't been finished yet."

Merriell snuck a glance at Eugene, whose ears were turning pink as he muttered something about being used to close quarters at sea.

"That's what I told Sidney," a voice said from behind them. "And honestly it  _ was  _ the most ghastly wallpaper - such a sickly yellow! And I couldn't bear the thought of you being forced to look at it so long."

Merriell bowed at a pretty woman with brown curls who could only be Mary. She held out her hand and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Shelton. I’ve heard so much about you.”

He blushed. “I’m almost afraid to hear what Sidney’s told you,” he said haltingly, but she just smiled.

 “Don’t worry, it was all very complimentary. Mostly it was Eugene telling us how he liked you very much…”

“Mary!” Eugene protested, aghast. 

Merriell looked up at him, a smirk tugging at his lips, and Mary said, “Really, Eugene, I told you to tell him  _ ages  _ ago, so if you haven’t done it by now it’s nothing but what you deserve.”

Eugene buried his face in his hands. “Of course I’ve told him, I just…”

“Never mentioned the inspiration between his confession,” Merriell said, teasing. 

“That’s only partially true,” Eugene protested. “They were the ones who told me I needed to tell you, but  _ you  _ were the one who confessed to snooping through my effects.”

Sidney and Mary traded delighted glances. “This is better than any novel,” Sidney whispered conspiratorially, and Mary laughed. 

Just then they heard a faint cry from the other room and Mary stood up. "Just a moment," she said, slipping out of the room.

A few minutes later she reappeared, with a bundle in her arms. "Someone just woke up, but I wanted Eugene to meet his godfather."

Merriell looked over at his Eugene, who was gaping. "You - you named him -"

"That we did," Sidney murmured, clapping him on the shoulder. "It seemed the best way to make sure he gets your good sense."

Eugene stared at him, still in shock. "Your father must have had a fit."

Sidney winced, but Mary said, "Oh he'll be fine, we made Sidney his middle name. There were already too many Sidneys to keep up with." She smiled at Eugene. "Would you like to hold him?"

He nodded, looking nervous, and she carefully passed the baby to him. "It's alright," Merriell murmured. "He's not made of glass."

Unfortunately the baby shifted in Eugene’s arms, and Eugened bounced him gently, looking vaguely panicked. But when the baby opened his eyes and saw a stranger’s face he started crying in earnest.

“Here, let me,” Merriell said, plucking the baby out of Eugene’s arms. “I know, how rude of us to wake you up,” he crooned, rocking the baby gently. 

The baby glared at him suspiciously for a minute, but then eventually his eyelids fluttered, and he drifted off.

Merriell looked up to see the others staring at him - Mary and Sidney with dumbfounded faces, but Eugene -- Eugene was staring at him with a soft, besotted look on his face that made Merriell blush up to his ears. “What is it?”

“Where have you been for the past 3 months?” Sidney moaned and Merriell laughed, with a shrug that wouldn’t jostle the baby too much.

“You’re a man of many talents, Mr. Shelton,” Mary said, smiling. “But I still want to hear about  _ why  _ you were rifling through Eugene’s effects.”

Merriell groaned and Eugene laughed. “You might as well tell her, she’ll never be satisfied until you do.”

“We speak from experience,” Sidney said jovially, and Merriell sighed.

“Well I wasn’t  _ snooping _ , I was looking for the book my sister had given him, because it was  _ my turn  _ and come to find out there were notes scribbled in it…”

Mary gasped. “Eugene, how could you?” But she leaned in, a conspiratorial glint in her eye. “What did they say?”

“I don’t know, I never got a chance to read them…”

“And you never will,” Eugene said firmly. 

“I’ll have Sarah look when she unpacks his bags,” Sidney said in a stage whisper and Merriell laughed at Eugene’s indignant squawk. 

“Shh, the baby!” Mary said, but he just wrinkled his nose at the ridiculous adults and kept sleeping, leaving the grown ups free to tease Eugene comfortably for the rest of the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after and stayed with Sidney and Mary every time they were back in London! (Even after Mary picked out the new wallpaper.)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I love these boys and I've had so much fun writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 If you have any thoughts please feel free to let me know!
> 
> I invented a second brother (James) for Eugene because in the Regency era eldest sons inherited the family estate, but younger sons had to find their own careers. Often second sons would join the army or be lawyers or politicians, and third sons usually joined the Navy or the church. (It's been a while since I researched the Regency era, and this isn't a universal rule!) So poor Eugene was going to be a clergyman before he found himself on board a merchant ship for ~mysterious reasons.~
> 
> Also a huge thank you to wingedbears for encouraging me to pick this back up again!!


End file.
